Amor
by krasni
Summary: Los pensamientos de Jack y Victoria, en dos ecenas. fic corto algo triste pero con un lindo final
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos. Para los que no me conocen Soy Krasni y eh escrito varios fic ya, que por falta de inspiración no eh podido aun terminar algunos de ellos (Los de Harry Potter y Naruto). Los que han leído algunos les indico que planeo terminarlos tarde o temprano pero desgraciadamente la falta de inspiración para un escritor de Fanfictions es algo letal…Nos obliga a detener nuestra gran imaginación y nos impide Seguir con los trabajos que tanta alegría nos dan de escribir (No teman planeo terminar cada uno de mis Fics aunque sea lo último que haga). Bien este es mi nuevo trabajo les sorprenderá un poco no es cierto (De Harry Potter a Naruto, Y de Naruto a Memorias de Idhún). Bueno no se sorprendan tanto los autores de los Fics escriben de lo que le gustan, Leí memorias de un Idhún hace ya un largo tiempo, pero la semana pasada lo encontré nuevamente y pude leerlo nuevamente. Aunque a decir verdad estoy escribiendo ya otro fic de MDI, este es un simple One-shot. Se divide en dos partes. Los pensamientos de Jack y luego los de Victoria.

Aclaraciones: Soy un gran Fan de Jack y Victoria. No me desagrada Cristian sin embargo no soy Fan de él, este Fic Se trata el punto de vista de Jack y el de Victoria, Christian aparece nada mas como un secundario.

La historia me gustaría decirles que la historia original de Memorias de Idhún le pertenecen a la grandiosa Gallego García Laura y las editoriales que lo publicaron. Este fic es una historia basada en las aventuras que ella público y no es con fin de lucro.

_Amor_

_Parte 1_

_El gran amor de Jack_

Creí que todo terminaría aquí, aunque haya sido un pensamiento que solo duro un segundo basto para sentirme tan desdichado.

Sé que no tienen la culpa…Soy yo el único culpable, el único malvado, el único que piensa así. Ni Christian ni Victoria lo harían, son diferentes a mí, soy diferentes a ellos, soy un bastardo.

Trato de sonreír al verlos en la ceremonia que los unía, la ceremonia en la que Christian y Victoria se comprometían…El próximo día vendría la mía claro está. Victoria y yo tendríamos nuestra propia ceremonia, pero aun así, me siento como un verdadero hijo de puta.

Un Bastardo eso es lo que soy, no la merezco, no merezco nada. Debí haber muerto aquel día cuando mis padres lo hicieron…Debí haber muerto en aquel día que Christian me cazaba. O Aquel otro día cuando perdimos el control y termine con su espada atravesándome. Quizás hubiese sido mejor con Ashran, quizás si ese día Victoria hubiese elegido a Christian, ambos estarían en la tierra viviendo felices y yo muerto.

Sin embargo no pude morir, no pude. Porque la amo, la adoro, ella es mi todo, es esa la verdad, de todas las veces en que casi morí, no pude hacerlo, por ella, siempre por ella. Es extraño al pensarlo, todos conocemos el amor cierto. Pero realmente lo hacemos.

El amor que siento por ella fue el impulso que necesitaba para vivir, para pelear y para sufrir.

No tengo por qué negarlo, eh sufrido, sufro y sé que sufriré. La verdad es un poco gracioso, por un lado se que ella no es culpable, se que él tampoco lo es. El también a sufrido aunque con ese semblante frio que posee apenas lo note y ella también lo ah hecho, sus lagrimas rodando por su rostro es un espectáculo difícil de olvidar.

La ceremonia ya casi está terminando y Victoria me observo. Yo lo trate de sonreír aunque falle al intentarlo. Christian al parecer pareció amenazar a Zaisei, para que admita el lazo que hay entre él y Victoria. Pensó nuevamente en la chica y se sintió una vez más un Bastardo, miro inocentemente la mano de ella y vio al anillo de la serpiente, Suspiro ese anillo permitía un contacto mental entre ellos. Yo jamás podría darle algo así, jamás podría tener semejante conexión con ella. Rápidamente negó con la cabeza sacándome esas ideas de la cabeza.

Solo deseaba salir de ahí, pero no podía hacerlo. No podía, había aceptado la relación que Victoria tenia con Christian, era lo que tenía que hacer para que vuelva a su lado. Lo había aceptado por que la amaba con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Ya no temía decirlo, aunque sabía que sufriría al ser el número 2 en la vida de la chica, pero lo había aceptado para estar con ella.

Volvió a sentirse un bastardo y no podía creer que volvía a hacerlo. Ponerse celoso de la serpiente, cuando juro no hacerlo. Ponerse celoso del anillo aunque la chica llevaría uno suyo también. Y sobre todo pensó solo por un momento solo por un segundo que ella nuevamente se iría con el.

La ceremonia termino y ellos se acercaban decidió molestar un poco a Christian de modo que no se percatasen de el gran dolor que sentía en estos momentos.

El shek abandono el lugar, no se quedaría toda la noche con Victoria, y por alguna razón me sentí intranquilo como si algo fuese a pasar.

Negué con la cabeza y mira a Victoria, ella me dedico la mas lindas de su sonrisas. Y finalmente el malestar que tuve en toda la ceremonia desapareció, quizás vuelva más tarde, cuando Christian regrese o quizás no me sentiré mal nunca más. Ser el segundo no es tan malo después de todo, si puedo ver una sonrisa como la que me está dedicando debes en cuando. Estoy seguro que fue la decisión correcta, el haber aceptado a Christian, pues Victoria parecía brillar con felicidad. Y la amo, amo todo de ella y si compartirla con el shek es lo que la hace feliz entonces lo hare. Sé que él piensa lo mismo, siempre lo pensó.

Suspiro al sentir los cálidos brazos de la chica en mi cuerpo mientras me abraza _Gracias_ me dijo con ternura y a mí se me rompió el corazón. Pero no importa lo resistiré, y a Christian también por ella, Porque la amo, y su felicidad será desde ahora mi única meta.

Yo realmente la amo

_Fin del capitulo_

Fin de la primera parte. Es corto lo sé, pero es porque el fic está basado en una parte de MDI que me quedo muy en el corazón, La segunda parte estará pronto y será los pensamientos de Victoria.


	2. El gran amor de Victoria

Hola a todos. Para los que no me conocen Soy Krasni y eh escrito varios fic ya, que por falta de inspiración no eh podido aun terminar algunos de ellos (Los de Harry Potter y Naruto). Los que han leído algunos les indico que planeo terminarlos tarde o temprano pero desgraciadamente la falta de inspiración para un escritor de Fanfictions es algo letal…Nos obliga a detener nuestra gran imaginación y nos impide Seguir con los trabajos que tanta alegría nos dan de escribir (No teman planeo terminar cada uno de mis Fics aunque sea lo último que haga). Bien este es mi nuevo trabajo les sorprenderá un poco no es cierto (De Harry Potter a Naruto, Y de Naruto a Memorias de Idhún). Bueno no se sorprendan tanto los autores de los Fics escriben de lo que le gustan, Leí memorias de un Idhún hace ya un largo tiempo, pero la semana pasada lo encontré nuevamente y pude leerlo nuevamente. Aunque a decir verdad estoy escribiendo ya otro fic de MDI, este es un simple One-shot. Se divide en dos partes. Los pensamientos de Jack y luego los de Victoria.

Aclaraciones: Soy un gran Fan de Jack y Victoria. No me desagrada Cristian sin embargo no soy Fan de él, este Fic Se trata el punto de vista de Jack y el de Victoria, Christian aparece nada mas como un secundario.

La historia me gustaría decirles que la historia original de Memorias de Idhún le pertenecen a la grandiosa Gallego García Laura y las editoriales que lo publicaron. Este fic es una historia basada en las aventuras que ella público y no es con fin de lucro.

Nakasu Malakiel: Gracias por leer el fic. Este es el capítulo final. Te recomiendo que antes leas los otros dos libros o te arruinare varias sorpresas. Lamento si te eh arruinado algunas otras con el anterior capitulo. Espero que te guste este ultimo capitulo un saludo Krasni.

Miyoko-chibi: Gracias. No soy fan de Christian como dije antes, pero no lo odio o me desagrada de ninguna manera. Leí tu fic labios lamento no haberte dejado ningún reviews, pero a pesar de que es un excelente Fanfic, no soy fan de Victoria/Christian. Espero que te guste el capítulo final o mejor dicho la parte final. Un saludo Krasni

_Amor_

_Parte 2_

_El gran amor de Victoria_

La chica no entendía muy bien su malestar, habían pasado unos cuantos días desde Que Christian se había ido a la Tierra. Y ella y Jack se habían quedado en Idhún, Jack se mostraba bastante tranquilo en la casa, hablaba cada tanto con ella, jugaba un poco con Erik para luego tirarse a descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol afuera de la casa

Victoria miro por la ventana y vio al Dragón tirado en el suelo recostado contra el árbol, y tuvo que sonreír al mirarlo

O como amaba a ese hombre. Recordó cuando se pelearon teniendo ella tres meses de embarazo y la discusión que tuvo con Christian sobre Jack

La chica suspiro como pudo ser tan tonta, Vivir sin Jack hubiese sido siquiera posible, lo dudaba. No definitivamente no hubiese podido ser feliz de ninguna manera, ni aun con Christian a su lado

Victoria tomo una decisión y salió de la casa. Recordó cuando Christian había venido unos días atrás, Jack se había ido dándoles privacidad. La chica suspiro con un poco de tristeza, sabía de antemano que contrario a Christian a Jack le costaba mucho separarse de ella, y ese par de horas que la dejo con Christian habían sido quizás siglos para él.

La chica llego hasta el árbol y vio a su esposo descansar junto a Erik en la sombra del árbol. Sonrió un poco al notar como la nariz del chico hacia ruidos fuertes al entrar y salir el aire. La chica se sentó a su lado y beso su mejilla.

Pronto empezó a recordar los viejos tiempos, cuando conoció a Jack y tuvieron su primera conversación en Limbhad, desde ese momento la chica sabía que tenía una especial conexión con el chico y no supo que era hasta años mas tarde. Las memorias siguieron fluyendo y pudo recordad la declaración del chico, cuando este se entero de su relación con Christian y luego una tierna balda que el chico toco siendo espiado por ella.

- _Me gustaría, escuchar esa balada devuelta_- pensó la chica mientras cerraba los ojos e imaginaba a Jack con su guitarra cantando la balada mientras la miraba a los ojos

La chica se sonroso ante sus pensamientos pero no perdió su sonrisa en ningún momento, giro y miro a Jack descansando se recostó en su pecho

Memorias seguían fluyendo recordó sus aventuras, la muerte de Jack y el agujero en el medio de su alma al perderlo, o como cuando volvió y sintió que todo volvía a estar perfecto. El abrazo que le dio cuando se el chico se retiraba del baño y la decisión que tomo al ver a él y Christian a punto de morir a manos de Ashran.

El dragón se movió entre sueños y la chica lo abrazo con más fuerza. Sentía un poco de temor a veces pensando que lo perdería o que él se valla. Sabía que si Jack no estaba con ella perdería la cabeza. Había entendido hace algún tiempo el por qué. Ese día en la ceremonia de unión que tuvo con Christian, había visto a Jack cuando trataba de sonreír, una sonrisa totalmente forzada. Entendió el dolor del chico, y sin más ni bien termino la ceremonia corrió a abrazarlo, necesitaba abrazarlo.

Sin darse cuenta le había dicho Gracias. El chico se mostro por un segundo intranquilo y ella no había notado el por qué. Pasarían un tiempo antes que ella se dé cuenta

Jack seguía pensando que él era el número dos. Siempre lo pensó, Siempre se menosprecio.

A Victoria siempre le dio un poco de pena. Pensar que uno de sus amores seria el numero uno y el otro el número dos. Ella pensaba que con tiempo ninguno de ellos pensaría mas así. Se equivoco, sabía que Jack siempre se sintió el numero dos y sigue sintiéndose así. Ese gracias había sido un detonante para ellos. Ella lo sabía. Mientras que para ella fue Gracias por aceptar a Christian Jack. Para él fue Gracias por dejarlo ser el numero o Gracias por dejarme casarme con el primero o incluso gracias por no estorbar.

Victoria se estremeció. Sabía que Jack pensaba así. Le dolía no poder hacer nada para calmarlo. Amaba demasiado a Jack, lo adoraba por así decirlo.

- Vic- escucho la chica y miro al rostro del dragón, seguía durmiendo y susurraba su nombre entre sueños, la chica sonrió ante eso y se abrazo más fuerte.

La chica suspiro al sentir los fuertes brazos de Jack rodearla y en ese instante lo entendió todo. Porque no se había quedado con Christian a la tierra. Por que se había quedado con Jack

- Jack-dijo Victoria mirando el rostro del chico dormido- Siempre te sentiste como el segundo, cierto. Es extraño que no pueda decírtelo cuando estés despierto, Pero no lo eres- la chica se detuvo y con su delicada mano acaricio la mejilla del joven

- Siempre te eh amado y siempre te amare, yo siempre supe eso. Es raro no lo crees, como se puede saber cuándo amas a alguien- dijo la chica con un suspiro- Es difícil para mí, yo amo a dos personas por igual. Nunca me puse a pensar en uno más que en otro. Sé que todavía tienes tus dudas al respecto- se detuvo y miro al dragón se acerco a él y beso la esquina de sus labios

- La verdad es que por mucho que ame a Christian, sé que no sería lo mismo si tú no estás conmigo. Sé que de verdad te molesta irte cuando él viene y sé que te molesta mas quedarte si él está aquí- la chica tomo un bocado de aire, tratando de calmarse- Pero sé que tu lo has resistido por mí. Te lo agradezco de lo más profundo de mi corazón y eh estado pensando que pasaría si fueran las cosas al revés. Que si tú eres el de los viajes y Christian el que se quede- término la chica y luego cerró los ojos como pensando en lo que pasaría si fuese así

- No podría resistirlo- indico la chica- Por que se que a pesar de que amo mucho a Christian, yo no podría vivir sin ti. No eso, no lo podría hacer, puedo resistir que Christian no este, porque tu estás conmigo, pero no podría hacerlo al revés- la chica se acerco a el rostro del chico- Te amo Dragoncito. Te amo, y sé que a pesar que Christian se ah ido a la tierra todo estará bien. Mientras tu estés conmigo todo estará bien- La chica se detuvo y beso nuevamente al dragón- Tu eres el primero al que ame. Eres el numero uno aunque nunca lo diré. Siempre que tu estas se que todo estará bien, Jack- termino la chica y se recostó en el pecho del chico nuevamente- No sé lo que pasara en el futuro, pero es una cosa…Te amo Jack y eres todo lo necesito para vivir-

Esa era su verdad. En realidad era simple. Y realmente no un Gran secreto.

Victoria podía amar con locura a Christian, pero la única razón para vivir que tenia era Jack.

Jack su amigo, Jack su amante, Jack su esposo, Jack el padre de su hijo y por su puesto Jack el amor de su vida.

La chica sonrió y cerró los ojos para dormir en el pecho de su esposo, nunca noto cuando Jack abrió los suyos, ni tampoco noto la sonrisa feliz que adorno su rostro

- _Tú también eres mi razón de vivir, Victoria- _Pensó el chico mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos y abrazaba a su dormida esposa con tanta fuerza como podía

Fin

Bien espero que les haya gustado. Como dije antes es una historia corta. Me pareció que les di un final razonable. En fin quería agradecerles por leerlo. Como les dije al principio es una historia corta, dos capítulos o más bien un capitulo dividido entre dos, ahora con esto terminado puedo seguir con la otra. Espero verlos pronto un saludo Krasni


End file.
